


The Way of the Axe [podfic]

by semperfiona



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: Podfic of "The Way of the Axe" by SerenadeRead for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIIIAuthor's original summary:Deirdre chooses her battles.





	The Way of the Axe [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way of the Axe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453150) by [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/pseuds/Serenade). 



[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15uA_KrhoxMs5i8LVLVB65I_DFz0W8_G3) | 8 MB | 0:9:17

**Author's Note:**

> The Chronicles of Amber is my first fandom and enduring love, but my writings for it have been lost. I was thrilled to find a fic that suited the requirements for the Awesome Ladies Anthology.


End file.
